


Something Stupid

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie wondered if this would be the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

.

Bodie wondered if this would be the day that he’d give in to it, the urge to run his mouth across that bare chest, tracing with his tongue the line of hair that ran down into skin tight jeans.

Before he’d put a name to what he was feeling, admitted that the flaring desire he felt meant that Doyle had become more than just a mate, everything had been easier.

He felt his cock twitch as Doyle yawned his way awake, muscles flexing under velvet skin.

Bodie knew it was only a matter of time before he did something stupid.

 

.


End file.
